Yunjae :: Lonely Winter Small Orchid
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: "bunga orchid merah muda berarti kehangatan yang tulus dan cinta yang murni" inilah yang menjadikan Jaejoong sangat menyukai bungan orchid merah muda... ff fantasy Jaehan yang kedua, genre-nya fantasy jadi wajar jika ada kejadian yang ga sesuai nalar


Sebelumnya Jaehan mohon jangan ada yang plagiat/copas ff Jaehan

Juga, please jangan ngambil gambar2 poster ff Jaehan terus nama Jaehan dipotong dan dihilangkan, karena buat poster juga butuh usaha

Gomen ne, kalau Jaehan sampai tahu yang begitu, Jaehan bakal langsung remove/block orang tersebut

**Lonely Winter (Small Orchid)**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance / Fluff / Fantasy / Slight Angst**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them, at least in my dream. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

A/N:

Yang udah biasa baca ff Jaehan mungkin udah kenal dengan jenis ff angst Jaehan gimana

Mungkin juga ini ga bisa disebut angst

Genre-nya fantasy, jadi pasti akan ada kejadian yang ga sesuai nalar

Jaehan ga tau apakah ini sesuai dengan keinginan temen-temen

Semoga temen-temen suka^^

Happy Reading^^

Kehidupan mewah dan megah mampu menjadikan seseorang dapat memiliki apapun yang diinginkannya, segala hal bahkan sampai sesuatu yang mungkin mustahil bagi sebagian orang. Namun tak selamanya sebuah kemewahan dapat memberikan kebahagiaan, karena terdapat hal tertentu di dunia yang tidak akan pernah dimiliki dengan kemewahan, sebuah kebahagiaan terbesar bagi manusia.

Kim Jaejoong, seorang pemuda yang terlahir dalam kehidupan mewah ini sepertinya merasakan apa yang dikatakan tidak bahagia dalam kemewahan. Wajah cantik yang dimilikinya menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan kehidupan normal yang diinginkannya, terutama sang Ayah yang selalu mengharapkan keturunan bagi kehidupan mewah yang dibentuknya. Semua wanita menjauhinya, merasa tersindir dengan kecantikannya. Jika begini, dengan siapa ia akan menikah?

"Jaejoong" panggil pria setengah baya itu lembut pada putra tunggalnya

"Ya, Appa" sahut Jaejoong yang tengah duduk dihadapan pria tua yang dicintainya itu

"Jaejoong-ah... kapan kau akan menemukannya?" pria tua itu mencoba memulai

"Appa, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal ini lagi?" pinta Jaejoong memelas, ia mengerti maksud ucapan pria tua itu

"Tapi Jaejoong, sebentar lagi usiamu akan menginjak 20 tahun dan Appa akan semakin tua" jelas Tuan Kim pada putranya

"Yah, aku sangat mengerti Appa. Appa akan semakin tua dan harus ada yang mengambil alih perusahaan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik Appa" tegas Jaejoong dengan suara rendah

"Aku mengerti putraku, semua gadis menjauhimu karena sepertinya kau menurunkan kecantikan Ibumu dari pada aku, padahal kau seorang pria" balas pria tua itu sedikit ada nada penyesalan dalam ucapannya

"Karena itu, bagaimana mungkin aku akan menikah dan memberikan keturunan padamu, Appa? Andai Ibu bisa membantu kita mencari penyelesaian untuk semua ini, tapi Ibu sedang sangat sibuk saat ini"

"Sebenarnya Appa telah memikirkan sebuah penyelesaian, tapi Appa tidak tahu apakah kau akan menerimannya atau tidak?" balas pria tua itu tiba-tiba

"Apa itu, Appa?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang sebelumnya, semua wanita pergi meninggalkanmu karena mereka merasa tersindir dengan kecantikanmu Jaejoong. Bagaimana jika kau menikah dengan seorang pria yang ingin meneruskan perusahaan Appa? Mungkin memang kalian tidak akan memiliki anak, namun setidaknya pria itu bisa melanjutkan perusahaan Appa" jelas Tuan Kim pada putra tunggalnya

"Kenapa Appa bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" kaget Jaejoong dengan tawaran orang tuanya itu

"Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan perusahaanku pada seorang wanita Jaejoong, dan akan terlalu lama jika harus menunggumu menikah dan memiliki keturunan, karena kau harus menemukan wanita yang memiliki kecantikan melebihi dari dirimu" jelas Tuan Kim

"Dan kapan itu akan terjadi?" tambah Tuan Kim memutarkedua bola matanya

"Tapi Appa..." Jaejoong mencoba mengubah pikiran Ayahnya itu

"Cobalah dulu, Jaejoong. Mungkin kau akan menemukan orang yang tepat, selama ini kau mencari dari banyak wanita, tapi mereka semua pergi meninggalkanmu" lanjut pria tua itu memberi alasan

"Ditambah wajah cantikmu, mungkin akan ada pria yang tertarik padamu" tambahnya

"Baiklah Appa, aku akan mencobanya. Aku akan pergi hari ini, aku harus membeli makanan untuk Jiji"

"Aku pergi Appa" ucap Jaejoong melangkah perlahan menuju pintu depan

"Appa berharap padamu, Jaejoong" ucap Tuan Kim berharap

"Baik! Appa hanya cukup menunggu kabar baik dariku" sahut Jaejoong berbalik menatap ayahnya itu tersenyum tulus

Jaejoong berjalan keluar dengan riang, sinar mentari menemani langkahnya yang lincah. Memang mungkin akan terdengar aneh bagi sebagian orang ketika seorang pria harus mencari pria lain untuk dapat mewariskan kekayaan keluarganya padanya. Namun inilah Kim Jaejoong, pria muda yang terlalu cantik untuk kebaikannya sendiri, banyak wanita yang kesal padanya karena wajahnya terlalu cantik dan enggan untuk menikahinya.

Jaejoong tidak ingin meneruskan warisan orang tuanya itu, karena ia ingin hidup dengan jalannya sendiri dan keluarga Kim dengan senang hati memenuhi keinginannya itu. Namun semua itu tidak mudah, ada syarat yang harus dipenuhinya, ia harus menemukan orang yang layak untuk menggantikannya, dan untuk menumbuhkan kepercayaan pada orang itu, Jaejoong harus rela untuk menikahinya walaupun ia adalah seorang pria sama seperti dirinya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat toko kecil yang biasa dikunjunginya untuk membeli makanan Jiji, kucing peliharaannya. Dengan senang hati Jaejoong memasuki toko kecil dijung jalan itu yang cukup lengkap menjual berbagai barang kebutuhan. Tanpa perlu mencari terlalu lama, Jaejoong sudah sangat mengetahui dimana penjual toko ini biasa menaruh makanan kucing untuk dijual

Jari lentiknya dengan sigap mencoba mengambil kotak makanan kucing yang biasa dibelinya untuk Jiji, namun kali ini tempatnya terlalu tinggi hingga ia perlu sedikit berjinjit untuk meraihnya. Tak jarang memang Jaejoong merutuki tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran pria menurutnya, seperti saat ini ia merutuki dirinya yang mungkin cukup rendah baginya. Hampir sebagian besar teman-temannya memiliki tinggi melebihi dirinya, termasuk Changmin yang berusia dua tahun dibawahnya. Ia merasa cukup terpukul.

"Sial! Sejak kapan kotak itu berada diatas sana?" rutuknya kesal setelah mencoba menggapainya beberapa kali

"Walaupun Junsu ikut denganku, dia tidak akan banyak membantu" gumamnya kesal

Jaejoong terus saja bergumam dan merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil terus mencoba meraih kotak makanan kucing itu, hingga ia merasakan sedikit kehangatan yang muncul dari belakang tubuhnya. Jaejoong mencoba berbalik untuk melihat dari mana asal kehangatan itu, namun yang ia temukan adalah tubuh tegap seseorang, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menunduk dan menatapnya.

"Kau ingin mengambil ini?" Tanya pria itu dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong

"Wah!" sahut Jaejoong tanpa sadar melihat ketampanan dihadapannya

"Ya?" Tanya pria itu lagi yang bingung melihat reaksi pemuda dihadapannya

"Aku menyukaimu! Menikahlah denganku!" pinta Jaejoong tiba-tiba

"Huh?" balas pemuda itu dengan pandangan terkejut

"Menikahlah denganku!" pinta Jaejoong lagi yang belum mendapatakan jawaban yang diinginkannya

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat lain" pemuda itu memutuskan karena merasa diperhatikan oleh orang-orang disekitar mereka

"Yoochun, aku ijin sebentar" teriaknya pada pria lain yang ada diujung koridor

Pemuda tampan itu segera menarik lengan pemuda dihadapannya dan membawanya menuju tempat yang biasa disinggahinya untuk istirahat makan siang. Pemuda itu segera mendudukan pria muda itu dibawah pohon orchid yang cukup rindang dan mendudukan dirinya disisi pemuda itu. Ia meletakkan kotak makanan kucing yang terpaksa dibawanya tadi disisi lain tubuhnya

"Apa maksud-"

"Menikahlah denganku!" kembali Jaejoong mengungkapkan keinginannya dengan memotong ucapan pria tampan itu

"Hei! Apa maksudmu menikah? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa dirimu" sahut pemudam itu cepat sedikit kesal dengan kata-kata pemuda dihadapannya yang tidak berubah sejak tadi

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya sedikit tenang menatap pria cantik itu

"Aku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong, dan kau?" Tanya Jaejoong balik dengan riang

"Aku Jung Yunho. Ap-"

"Kau orang baru, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di toko itu?" Tanya Jaejoong kembali memotong ucapan pria bernama Yunho itu

"Ya, aku baru tiba dari Gwanju beberapa hari yang lalu dan temanku menawariku untuk bekerja di toko itu..." ucapan Yunho terhenti dan ia mulai berpikir

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa jadi aku yang memperkenalkan diri? Harusnya itu tugasmu!" lanjutnya kesal

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong dan aku selalu memberi makanan Jiji di toko itu" jelas Jaejoong menatap Yunho penuh harap

"Jiji?" Tanya Yunho bingung

"Kucing peliharaanku. Jiji itu sangat pintar, dan bulunya juga sangat lembut, aku senang memeluknya sa-"

"Dan apa maksudmu memintaku menikah denganmu?" Yunho langsung memotong ocehan pria itu tentang kucing kesayangannya

"Itu... Aku punya alasan" jawab Jaejoong sedikit ragu dan tertunduk

"Apa itu?" balas Yunho sedikit merasa kasihan melihat wajah memelas pria dihadapannya

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan perasaan sedikit campur aduk antara ragu, berharap, sedih dan takut. Perlahan ia menjelaskan pada pria tampan yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu itu alasan dari sikapnya sebelumnya, mulai dari keinginannya dan syarat dari orang tuanya. Yunho dengan cukup tenang mendengar semua kata yang terucap dari bibir merah itu yang sedikit membuat darahnya berdesir dan berhenti diwajahnya yang mulai terasa hangat

"Jadi, apa kau mau menikah denganku?" pinta Jaejoong dengan tatapan memohon dan menggenggam lengan Yunho

"He- hei!" Yunho mencoba menolak perlahan

"Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku" kembali Jaejoong memohon dengan senyuman diwajahnya mencoba menggoda pria itu dan membawa lengan Yunho didadanya

"Kenapa harus aku?" Yunho menolehkan wajahnya enggan melihat pria yang ternyata sangat cantik dihadapannya, ia mulai merasa ragu untuk menolak

"Karena aku menyukaimu! Tidak, aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama melihatmu" jawab Jaejoong riang

"Kau percaya dengan hal bodoh seperti itu?" sahut Yunho mencoba mengingkari hatinya yang memang cukup tertarik dengan pria cantik ini

"Tentu saja, aku sudan membuktikannya" balas Jaejoong

"Menikahlah denganku Yunho-ah, kumohon" lanjut Jaejoong mulai mengakrabkan diri pada pemuda itu

"Hahh- baiklah, aku akan mencobannya. Setidaknya kau cukup tepat untuk dijadikan istri" jawab Yunho akhirnya menyerah setelah cukup berpikir panjang

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong berteriak dengan girang dan segera memeluk tubuh tegap dihadapannya

"Iya" jawab Yunho lembut setelah manarik napas panjang lalu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan manja itu, tidak disangkan pria dalam dekapannya ini cukup menyenangkan

Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya saat di toko tadi dan kehangatan itu sangat nyaman. Dengan sedikit enggan ia melepaskan dekapan itu dan tersenyum menatap Yunho

"Ini" ucap Yunho memberikan kotak makanan kucing disisinya tadi pada Jaejoong

"Ah- aku lupa!" pekik Jaejoong tersadar jika ia akan membeli makanan untuk Jiji tadi, dan tertunduk malu menyadari kebodohannya

"Kau ini" Yunho tertawa kecil melihat tingkah pria cantik itu hingga tanpa sadar lengannya terhulur untuk mengambil bunga orchid kecil yang berada diatas kepala pemuda itu, merasakan kelembutan rambut hitam miliknya

"Ayo" ajak Jaejoong dan mulai berdiri menatap hamparan pohon orchid yang sangat luas

"Kemana?" Tanya Yunho bingung

"Wah! Tempat ini sangat indah" kagum Jaejoong tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Yunho

"Hei! Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Yunho lagi membawa Jaejoong menatapnya

"Ah- tentu saja ke rumahku" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum

"Rumahmu, untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja bertemu dengan Appa dan menentukan tanggal pernikahan"

"Secepat itu?" kaget Yunho

"Ya, Appa sudah sangat tua, aku tidak ingin terus melihat Appa kelelahan dengan pekerjaannya. Semakin cepat lebih baik" senyum Jaejoong

"Apa orang tuamu akan setuju?" ragu Yunho mengingat siapa dirinya

"Appa pasti akan setuju, aku sangat yakin" ansur Jaejoong dengan penuh kepercayaan diri

"Tunggu sebentar" pinta Yunho dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada dibagian atas pakaiannya

"Yoochun, aku pulang lebih awal hari ini" ucap Yunho saat mendengar sahutan dari ujung ponselnya

"Ada sesuatu hal yang harus aku selesaikan, tolong sampaikan maafku pada yang lain" pinta Yunho sebelum menutup ponselnya dan tersenyum menatap Jaejoong

"Ayo" ucap Jaejoong membalas senyuman itu dan kembali meraih lengan Yunho

Mungkin benar semua ini diawali dengan keterpaksaan dan keanehan, namun entah mengapa semua ini terasa benar dan nyaman bagi Yunho, ia merasa seperti memiliki ikatan dengan pria cantik yang mengenggam lengannya saat ini

Jaejoong melangkah riang disisi Yunho. Sepertinya semua hal terasa mudah saat ini baginya, sangat berebeda jauh dengan saat ia baru saja melangkah keluar rumah tadi, ditambah dengan hamaparan bunga orchid berwarna merah muda yang sangat disukainya

"Ternyata ada tempat seperti ini disini, aku tidak pernah tahu" gumam Jaejoong yang masih dapat didengar Yunho

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini saat mencoba sedikit menenangkan diri dari semua permasalah di toko" jelas Yunho

"Aku sangat beruntung bisa berada ditempat ini. Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai bunga orchid" sahut Jaejoong berbalik menatap Yunho dengan wajah ceria

"Begitukah" sahut Yunho singkat membalas senyumnya

"Ya, terutama orchid berwarna merah muda" angguk Jaejoong

"Kenapa kau menyukainya? Jarang sekali pria yang menyukai bunga"

"Mungkin terdengar aneh saat seorang pria menyukai bunga, tapi aku menyukai bunga orchid merah muda karena aku sangat menyukai makna bunga itu" jawab Jaejoong yang berjalan diantara hamparan pohon orchid kecil dan menyentuhkan kelima jarinya dihamparan bunga itu

"Apa makna bunga itu?"

"Bunga orchid merah muda berarti kehangatan yang tulus dan cinta yang murni, bukankah itu sangat indah" senyum Jaejoong

"Ya, sama seperti dirimu" balas Yunho mengambil orchid kecil disisinya dan menyematkannya ditelinga kiri Jaejoong

"Sangat mirip, senyum tulus yang muncul dari kehangatan hatimu" tambah Yunho

"Terima kasih" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum malu dan merasakan hangat dipipinya

"Dan mungkin aku berharap mendapatkan cinta yang tulus itu darimu" gumam Yunho perlahan tersenyum melihat rona merah dipipi putih itu

Keheningan menemani akhir perjalan keduanya dihamparan indah itu dan membawa jejak-jejak kaki keduanya menuju kediaman megah keluarga Kim yang masih menantikan menantu yang dijanjikan putra tunggal keluarga besar itu

Jaejoong menarik Yunho untuk berjalan lebih cepat dan masuk kedalam kediaman keluarganya, ia tidak sabar ingin segera memperkenalkan calon suaminya itu pada kedua orang tuanya

"Appa! Umma!" panggil Jaejoong sedikit berteriak melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang bercengkrama di ruang tengah

"Jaejoong" sahut keduanya tersenyum menatap putra tunggalnya

"Aku telah menemukannya, calon suamiku, Jung Yunho" balas Jaejoong menarik Yunho untuk berdiri disisinya

"Selamat siang" sapa Yunho tersenyum canggung pada pasangan dihadapannya dan menunduk hormat

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan luas bernuansa elegan itu. Tuan Kim dan istrinya memperhatikan pria muda calon suami putra tunggalnya itu yang terduduk kaku dihadapan mereka, lengannya ia taruh diatas pahanya dengan kaku dan wajahnya tertunduk. Jaejoong tidak pernah melepaskan tautan lengannya dengan Yunho sejak tadi sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda itu

"Siapa namamu anak muda?" Tanya pria setengah baya itu perlahan pada Yunho

"Yunho, Jung Yunho" Yunho menjawab ragu setelah mengangkat wajahnya perlahan menatap orang tua dari calon istrinya itu

"Sepertinya kau cukup dewasa dan wajahnya memancakan kebijaksanaan, apa kau yakin ingin menikah dengan putraku?" Tanya Tuan Kim lagi pada Yunho

"Aku yakin Tuan Kim" Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho sambil menatapnya sekilas

"Kau tahu apa kewajibanmu setelah menikahi Jaejoong, Yunho?" kembali Tuan Kim bertanya untuk memastikan

"Aku mengerti Tuan, aku akan menjadi suami yang tepat untuk putramu dan melanjutkan perusahaan milik Anda dengan baik?" jawab Yunho setelah menatap Jaejoong sekilas

"Baiklah jika kau sudah mengerti. Aku percaya padamu Yunho" senyum Tuan Kim cukup puas mendengar jawaban pria muda itu

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan pada Appa sejak dulu jika kau sudah memiliki calon, Jaejoong-ah?" lanjut Tuan Kim bertanya pada putranya

"Tidak Appa, aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini saat akan membeli makanan untuk Jiji"

"Kalian baru saling bertemu hari ini?" Tanya wanita setengah baya disisi Tuan Kim itu, cukup terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama Umma, bukankah Umma dan Appa juga begitu" senyum Jaejoong pada orang tuanya

"Mhmm... Appa mengerti, baiklah lebih baik sekarang jika tentukan tanggal pernikahnnya" balas Tuan Kim

"Bagaimana jika bulan depan, kalian setuju?" aju Ny. Kim

"Aku setuju Umma" sahut Jaejoong riang

"Bagaimana denganmu Yunho? Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" Tanya Tuan Kim bijak tersenyum pada Yunho

"Tidak Tuan Kim, aku setuju dengan keinginan Jaejoong" Jawab Yunho mantap

"Jika begitu kau harus memanggilku Appa sejak hari ini, tidak lama lagi kau akan menjadi putraku" lajut pria tua itu pada Yunho

"Baik Appa" ucap Yunho mengangguk ringan

Saat manusia bergerak maju dengan pasti, maka perjalanan waktu akan terasa sangat singkat dan begitu cepat. Ini adalah bulan purnama ketiga sejak Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho ditoko kecil diujung jalan dan perjalanan waktu ini memberikan dampak baik bagi keduanya

Yunho tidak lagi merasa canggung dan ragu saat berada diantara Jaejoong dan keluarga barunya, ia menunjukkan sisi terbaiknya sebagai seorang pria pada calon istrinya dan kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan Tuan Kim telah memberikan kepercayaan kepada Yunho untuk mulai membantu diperusahannya dan sejak saat itulah Yunho berhenti dari pekerjaanya ditoko kecil itu

"Jae" panggil Yunho perlahan pada Jaejoong yang bersandar dalam dekapannya

Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di hamparan bunga orchid kecil, tempat dimana pertama kalinya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama saat itu. Yunho mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon orchid terbesar ditempat itu sama seperti saat keduanya bertemu untuk pertama kali, hanya saja kali ini Jaejoong bersandar dalam dekapannya tidak duduk disisinya

Sejak tadi Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lembut menatap hamparan bungan orchid merah muda kecil yang begitu indah tersusun dihadapannya, perasaannya terasa sangat nyaman merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan Yunho ditubuhnya. Usapan lembut jari-jari panjang Yunho dan dada bidang yang kini menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya bagaikan senandung nina bobo yang dapat menidurkannya hingga panggilan ringan itu menyadarkannya

"Eumm..." sahut Jaejoong ringan menggenggam lengan kiri Yunho yang melingkar ditubuhhnya

"Minggu depan kita akan menikah..." lanjut Yunho menghirup aroma menyegarkan dari rambut hitam dihadapannya

"Eumm..." kembali Jaejoong hanya menggumam

"Kemarin kedua orang tuaku menghubungiku... dan mereka memintaku untuk kembali" ragu Yunho menjelaskan maksud panggilannya

"Maksudmu Yun?" kaget Jaejoong berbalik menatap Yunho dengan pandangan terkejut

"Tidak, hanya saja kedua orang tuaku sangat merindukanku Jae, dan aku sama sekali belum mengundang mereka secara resmi dalam pernikahan kita"

"Kau benar. Maafkan aku Yun, aku telah menahanmu disini cukup lama" balas Jaejoong merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat saat ini

"Tidak, aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu" sahut Yunho tutlus

"Baiklah, Bagaimana jika kita ke Gwangju besok?" ajak Jaejoong riang

"Kita?"

"Iya, aku ingin bertemu dengan kedua orangtuamu Yun, aku ingin mengenal keluargamu"

"Tidak perlu Jae, satu minggu lagi kau akan segera bertemu dengan keluargaku. Lebih baik kau mempersiapkan diri untuk pernikahan kita minggu depan"

"Tapi..."

"Aku ingin calon istriku tampil dengan sangat cantik dihadapan orang tuaku saat pernikahannya nanti" ansur Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong

"Baiklah, aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya" senyum Jaejoong akhirnya menyetujui keinginan calon suaminya itu

"Kapan akan berangkat" lanjut Jaejoong

"Besok pagi"

"Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Tentu" Yunho mengecup lembut puncak kepala Jaejoong, Jaejoong menutup kedua mata besarnya menikmati kehangatan prianya itu

Yunho tidak pernah melepaskan senyuman diwajahnya sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaejoong, pria muda dalam dekapannya itu entah memiliki kekuatan apa yang mamapu membuatnya melupakan segala keresahannya dan hanya memberikan senyum dalam waktunya. Semakin hari bersama pria cantik itu, menjadikan Yunho mengerti akan sikapnya yang sangat pesosif dan rasa cinta Jaejoong yang sangat besar atas dirinya, tak jauh berbeda dengannya

Jika harus berkata jujur, Yunho sebenarnya enggan untuk meninggalkan Jaejoong dan kembali ke kampung halamannya, ia ingin selalu bersama prianya itu. Namun orang tuanya sangat merindukannya disana, ia sudah lama tidak kembali selama hampir dua tahun lebih dan kali ini Yunho ingin kembali dan membawakan berita baik

Seperti janjinya, Jaejoong mengantarkan calon suaminya itu menuju stasiun kereta api yang akan membawa Yunho menuju tempat kelahirannya, tentu saja tidak ada Bandar udara sama sekali di Gwanju. Jaejoong tersenyum melepas kepergian Yunho dan akan menunggu hingga ia kembali bersama keluarganya nanti saat upacara pernikahan mereka

"Tunngu aku, aku akan segera kembali" ucap Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat yang hampir membuatnya enggan untuk pergi

"Eumm... hati-hati dijalan, dan jaga diri selama disana" balas Jaejoong menglingkarkan kedua lengannya ditubuh kekar itu

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae" lanjut Yunho setelah melepaskan pelukannya

"Aku juga" jawab Jaejoong merasakan kecupan hangat Yunho dibibir merah mudanya

Namun penantian akan tetap menjadi sebuah penantian. Hari ini tepat di hari pernikahan keduanya, Jaejoong tengah menanti Yunho diatas altar yang akan menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka. Semuanya telah disiapkan dengan baik, hanya tinggal menunggu mempelai pria dan ikatan janji pernikahan untuk diucapakan, maka Jaejoong akan memenuhi impiannya

Yunho tak pernah muncul, dan pernikahan itu tidak pernah terlakasana sama sekali. Namun seperti dirinya, seorang Kim Jaejoong tetaplah Kim Jaejoong, kehangatan yang tulus dan cinta yang murni tetap ditunjukannya, ia akan tetap menanti cintanya, menunggu calon suaminya kembali padanya

Pohon orchid merah muda kecil yang dulu selalu Jaejoong sukai, ia tidak pernah menghabiskan waktunya tanpa mengunjungi hamparan orchid ini dan bersenandung bersama mereka. Cintanya tetap bertahan dan ketulusan itu tetap ada, walaupun penantiannya sudah melewati waktu selama satu tahun, bunga-bunga orchid itu kini telah mekar dengan indah dan tumbuh besar, hanya Jaejoong yang menyaksikan perubahannya

Satu tahun mungkin waktu yang cukup baginya untuk menanti dan seperti tahu akan keresahan dirinya Tuhan menghentikan waktunya dan melepaskan semua keresahannya, membawa nyawanya menuju langit bersama-Nya. Jaejoong telah mengakhiri penantianya dan pergi dengan perasaan sakitnya. Semua telah berakhir

Dengan kasih sayang Sang Pencipta mengubah jasadnya yang terbujur dalam hamparan bunga orchid menjadi satu diantara semuanya, sebuah pohon orchid merah muda besar sebagai lambang harapan

Musim dingin ini Yunho kembali menginjakan kakinya di kota besar ini. Bukan keinginannya untuk tetap tinggal di tempat lahirnya dan meninggalkan segala harapannya di kota besar itu, namun orang tua yang disayanginya sakit keras yang memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal disana, dan kini satu tahun lebih telah berlalu. Yunho sangat merindukan pria itu, pria cantiknya, Jaejoong-nya, kekasihnya, calon istrinya

"Aku kembali... Jaejoong" gumam Yunho menatap lurus jalan besar dihadapannya

Yunho berjalan menuju rumah besar yang telah dan akan menjadi rumahnya saat itu, perasaan resah muncul dalam dirinya menanti reaksi calon istrinya itu saat melihatnya nanti. Lengannya terjulur untuk menekan tombol kecil diluar pagar tinggi rumah mewah itu hingga akhirnya pria setengah baya yang disayanginya muncul dihadapannya

"Yunho!" kaget pria tua itu setelah membuka pagar besar itu untuk memeluk calon menantunya itu

"Appa, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Yunho ragu, ia merasa bersalah hingga saat ini

"Yunho..." pria tua itu bertkata lirih

"Appa, maafkan aku. Aku telah pergi terlalu lama, seharusnya aku sudah kembali sejak setahun yang lalu namun Appa sakit keras dan aku harus merawatnya. Appa..." Yunho mencoba menjelaskan dengan cepat dan perasaan takut didadanya

"Yunho, aku mengerti, tapi... mungkin kau sudah terlambat" balas pria tua itu merasakan Yunho melepaskan pelukannya

"Maksud Appa?" Tanya Yunho semakin merasa takut

"Jaejoong menghilang, ia selalu menantimu sejak hari pernikahan kalian saat itu, ia mencoba mencarimu, namun Jaejoong tidak pernah kembali Yunho-ah" lirih pria tua itu merasa lemah dan gagal melindungi putranya

"Appa, maafkan aku" Yunho tertunduk, rasa bersalah semakin besar disanubarinya

"Semua salahku, Appa. Maafkan aku" tambahnya

"Tidak Yunho, semua sudah ditentukan. Carilah Jaejoong, temukan ia dan bawa ia kembali bersamamu" pinta Tuan Kim pada Yunho

"Aku tahu, Appa" seakan mendapatkan pencerahan Yunho tahu kemana ia harus mencari calon istrinya itu

"Temukan dia" titah Tuan Kim tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Yunho memberi kekuatan

"Baik Appa, aku pergi dulu" Yuho berlari meninggalkan rumah besar itu dengan langkah mantap

Udara dingin tidak pernah menyurutkan langkahnya untuk menemukan penjaga hatinya. Yunho mengeratkan pelukan hangat jaket musim dingin di tubuhnya. Kaki-kaki panjangnya melangkah melewati ranting-ranting pohon orchid merah muda yang berjatuhan dan terinjak yang kini tertutupi salju musim dingin.

Pandangan matanya menyusuri hamparan kosong dihadapannya mencari pohon orchid merah muda yang selalu dijadikan sandarannya saat menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jaejoong ditempat ini.

"Jae..." panggilnya mencari kekasihnya

Matanya terhenti pada pohon orchid kering yang tertutup salju. Ia berjalan mendekati pohon terbesar dihamparan salju itu dan terhenti tepat dihadapannya, namun pohon ini berbeda dari yang biasa Yunho duduk dibawahnya, lebih kecil dan terkesan rapuh tanpa bunga orchid satu pun, hanya ranting kecil yang kering

Yunho menatap perlahan pohon orchid kering itu dan memperhatikannya, hanya satu pohon yang masih bertahan dihamparan bunga itu. Menjalani kesendiriannya di musim dingin ini. Lengan Yunho terhulur mengusap salju putih yang menutupi batangnya, goresan tulisan tertera diatas batang itu

"Orchid merah muda berarti kehangatan yang tulus dan cinta yang murni... Aku mencintaimu Jung Yunho..." Yunho membaca perlahan tulisan itu, genangan air mulai terasa membasahi kedua matanya

"Jaejoong-ah, aku mencintaimu..." air matanya mengalir, kesal dan kecewa memenuhi ruang hatinya, ia telah terlambat

"Jaejoong..."

Yunho memeluk erat pohon kering dihadapannya, merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti yang selalu ia dapatkan dari pria cantiknya itu, berharap kekasihnya dapat kembali dan memperbaiki semua kesalahannya untuk menghilangkan keresahan dirinya.

Pohon kering itu mulai bersemi dan menampakkan bunga orchid merah muda yang mulai mekar di setiap rantingnya dalam musim dingin ini, arti sebuah cinta yang tidak akan hilang karena sebuah kematian

**End**

Mungkin ceritanya ga sesuai keinginan temen-temen, hampir sebagian besar prolog dan dialog-nya sedikit

Jaehan terispirasi cerita ini dari kisah bangsa Yunani tentang bunga orchid

Sankyuu…

Buat yang sudah mampir dan baca ff ini

Silahkan tunjukan diri kamu, karena Jaehan cuman mau tahu berapa orang yang sudah baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya

Ja Na^^

Kunjungi juga blog kita di:

www . fanficyunjae . wordpress . com


End file.
